corazon en las sombras y luz de esperanza
by selajarg
Summary: Helga se encuentra destrosada al ver que Arnold sale con Lila pero la llegada de un alumno nuevo puede darle un giro completo a la historia... hey arnold no me pertenece. pero la historia si... todos sus personajes son propiedad de nickelodion...
1. capitulo 1: el chico de mis sueños

Ese fue el día más gris, estaba nublado y llovía a cantaros, lo cual me favorecía mucho ya que en esos momentos me encontraba llorando, desesperada por terminar el sufrimiento que me atormentaba. Sentada en la banqueta de la calle toda empapada con la mirada ida, era un cuerpo sin vida, no me percate de cuando el agua dejo de caer sobre mi, pero cuando lo hice levante la vista y él me sonrió y abrazó cálidamente diciendo.

- No te preocupes Helga, todo tiene una solución,

Yo aún estaba confundida, le pregunté:

- Pero todo por lo que he luchado ha desaparecido, la yo que creía ser se ha roto en mil pedazos, me encuentro terriblemente asustada y ya no sé qué más hacer.

El desconocido se sentó a mi lado y me dijo de forma tierna:

- Aun no es tiempo de que te rindas en esta vida, todo sucede por algo y si tu sientes que ya no puedes más tienes que demostrarte a ti misma que aun puedes y que nada ni nadie tiene derecho de menospreciarte y mucho menos lastimarte, recuerda que si alguien te lastima será únicamente porque tu se lo permitiste, Helga tienes que levantarte y demostrar al mundo lo mucho que tu vales.

Yo estaba atónita ese desconocido no podía ser mayor que yo; sin embargo, sus palabras denotaban una madurez superior, fue entonces que caí en la cuenta y le pregunte:

- A todo esto ¿Quién eres? Y ¿de dónde rayos me conoces? Criminal, como es que un completo desconocido me conoce tanto….

- Helga yo no soy un desconocido, bueno falta poco para nuestro encuentro así que por favor se paciente que muy pronto estaré ahí para ti.

Poco a poco la imagen se fue perdiendo, y el desconocido se iba alejando más y más, era un hombre muy guapo sin lugar a dudas, era alto, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, los cuales tenían una mirada profunda y llena de vida en la cual te podías perder. Después todo se quedó en blanco, y mi sueño se fue terminando poco a poco.

Cuando me desperté me sentí mucho mejor, los sucesos del día anterior aún permanecían en mi mente, pero con menos fuerza…

Flashback….

Todos estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, cuando de pronto Arnold entró tomado de la mano de lila, los dos se veían muy felices, yo a mis 17 años y en el último año de preparatoria no había podido sacármelo del corazón, en el momento que los vi entrar mi corazón se rompió cual copa de vidrio estrellada contra el piso, mi mirada poco a poco se apagó.

Por si fuera poco la parejita se acercó a mí y me preguntaron si se podían sentar con nosotros a lo que yo solo respondí –

- Es un país libre ¿no?

Los tortolos se sentaron y yo incapaz de continuar viéndolos decidí levantarme e irme. Invente una enfermedad para poder irme directo a casa, no quería que nadie me viera o me hablara y para mi buena suerte en mi casa no había nadie solo una nota que decía:

_Olga_

_Tu mama y yo nos ganamos un viaje todo pagado a parís, vamos a estar ausentes durante un mes ya que después nos iremos a visitar a tu hermana a Londres_.

Me prepare un sándwich para cenar y subí a mi cuarto, lloré hasta que me quedé dormida…

Fin flashback…..

El sueño ha estado en mi mente desde la mañana y sigo preguntándome quien era el chico que me hablo en él, me encantaría que fuera real, pero tengo que resignarme.

La primera hora toca Biología, por lo que me paso a la mesa del fondo y espero a que el profesor empiece la clase, justo empezaba a explicar la práctica que tendríamos el día de hoy cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Abrió la puerta y empezó a hablar con alguien, después de un rato dejo pasar a alguien al salón de clases, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a muchacho de mis sueños parado en frente mío. Era alto, de cabello castaño y tenía unos profundos y bellos ojos café.


	2. Capitulo 2: Luz en la oscuridad

La primera hora toca Biología, por lo que me paso a la mesa del fondo y espero a que el profesor empiece la clase, justo empezaba a explicar la práctica que tendríamos el día de hoy cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Abrió la puerta y empezó a hablar con alguien, después de un rato dejo pasar a alguien al salón de clases, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a muchacho de mis sueños parado en frente mío. Era alto, de cabello castaño y tenía unos profundos y bellos ojos café.

El alumno nuevo se presentó…

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Andre y vengo de Inglaterra, espero nos podamos llevar bien.

Todas las chicas de mi salón se quedaron babeando por el en cuanto paso, y no era para menos ya que no solo sus ojos eran hermosos, también tenía una postura y una forma de caminar muy elegante, cualquiera se habría enamorado de él, pero ¿él se enamoraría de cualquiera de ellas?, yo no lo creo, pero ya saben lo que dicen caras vemos corazones no sabemos.

Yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el profesor le había indicado que sería mi compañero de prácticas, hasta que lo vi parado frente a mí. Me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí y me dijo-

- Buenos días Helga, te dije que pronto nos conoceríamos….

Yo estaba un poco atónita, ni siquiera lo conocía y apenas acababa de conocerlo y de saber su nombre, como es que el sabia….

- Pero ¿Cómo?... ¿me conoces de algo?

El simplemente me sonrió y me dijo:

- En realidad esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos frente a frente, pero yo siempre estuve esperando ansioso el día que te conociera, ya que siempre te he estado observando y se la maravillosa persona que eres….

- Momento, momento, para ya tu tren. Apenas nos conocemos y tú crees saber ¿quién soy?, mira agradezco que me quieras elogiar pero, no te lo tomes a mal, todos aquí saben que soy la más gruñona y fea chica de la escuela…

Él se me quedó viendo muy sorprendido de mi respuesta, sonrió de una manera triste y me dijo…

- No sé quién te dijo que eres fea, pues a mis ojos no lo eres, pero déjame decirte algo, uno es lo que cree que es y solo serás fea cuando tú misma te crees fea, no importa lo que los demás piensen.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, meditando lo que él me acababa de decir, pues en el fondo él tenía razón, por lo cual sonreí tristemente y le dije…

- Tú ganas, Andre, espero que seamos buenos compañeros y que podamos llevarnos bien.

- Eso es lo que más deseo….

Después la clase prosiguió normalmente, y me divertí un poco con las ocurrencias de Andre, pude darme cuenta que era un buen chico y que también podía ser malo si lo quería. Casi dando el final de la clase, caí en la cuenta de que me había dicho las mismas palabras que en mi sueño, por lo cual al final de la práctica le pregunté:

- Oye, ¿Por qué me dijiste "te dije que pronto nos conoceríamos"?

- Te lo dije anoche, o es acaso que ya no recuerdas tu sueño…

- Pues por eso mismos, porque me acuerdo de mi sueño, pero fue un sueño ¿Cómo es que tu sabes?...

- Porque yo también estuve en ese sueño o ya lo olvidaste, y también recuerda que yo voy a estar aquí para ti. Y te ayudare a encontrarte contigo misma y seas capaz de mostrarte tal cual eres, sin tener que mostrar mascara alguna.

Sonreí tontamente y sin pensar lo que salía de mi boca dije…

- Pues mi alma se ha ido destruyendo poco a poco a través de los años….

Flashback-

Después de que salváramos el vecindario y de que fui rechazada por Arnold, decidí mantenerme al margen de todo, por suerte Phoebe aún estaba con migo en ese tiempo y me apoyó incondicionalmente, cuando entramos a la secundaria Phoebe comenzó a salir con Gerald, y tuve que soportar ver a Arnold con cada una de sus novias, cada que terminaba con una de ellas la esperanza aparecía en mi interior, pero al poco rato andaba con otra. Siempre fue así, Arnold se convirtió en un arrogante y vil casanova, y así poco a poco mi alma se fue destruyendo, si bien ya no construía altares en honor al estúpido cabeza de balón y tampoco cargaba con su fotografía para todos lados, lo cierto era que lo seguía queriendo. Por lo que conforme pasó el tiempo mi alma quedó colgando de un hilo, y el verlo de novio con Lila, fueron las tijeras que cortaron dicho hilo. Ahora sentía que tenía un cuerpo sin alma, como zombi andaba, caminaba y hablaba, pero la luz que había en mis ojos se había disipado por completo, me encontraba sumergida en la oscuridad, sin nadie a mi lado…..

Fin Flashback-

Andre solo me miro con dulzura, me abrazo y me susurró al oído…

- Tu alma está intacta, te lo aseguro, solo es un tropiezo en el camino, yo te ayudaré a reconstruir el corazón y veraz que sigue igual o más bello de lo que solía ser. Te veré al salir de la escuela. En la entrada espérame….

Yo solo asentí, me sentí un poco feliz, ya que dentro de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba, había un rayo de esperanza, una luz que me guiaría a la salida.


	3. y la oscuridad comenzo a desvanecerse

Diclaimer: Hey arnold no me pertenece. es propiedad de Nikelodion.

...

Ese día después de la escuela, todos fueron tras de Andre pero el amablemente les dijo que estaba esperando a alguien. Las chicas decepcionadas se fueron. Yo fui la última en salir, Andre ya me estaba esperando, en cuanto salí sonrió y dijo:

- Hola, pensé que no saldrías, ¿lista para ver lo hermosa que eres…?

- Cállate buckho, no sé qué tanto planeas hacerme, pero….

Andre no me dejo terminar de hablar, simplemente tomó mi mano y me jalo mientras empezaba a correr a lo largo de la calle, yo no sabía exactamente a donde iba. Hasta que llegamos al barrio rico de la ciudad, su casa era la casa más bonita y grande que hubiera visto.

Al principio pensé que él trabajaba en esa casa, puesto que los niños ricos de ese lugar no irían a la preparatoria a la que yo voy, quise preguntarle, pero antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, una mucama apareció de la nada:

- Señorito Andre, pensé que regresaría hasta la tarde….

- No Simone, regresé antes de lo previsto, tengo una amiga a la cual quiero ayudar

La mucama se limitó a hacer una reverencia, dejándonos a mí y a Andre seguir adelante a través de la enorme casa. Llegamos a su habitación y me dijo:

- Helga Geraldin Pataki, quiero que te mires al espejo, y me digas con honestidad que es lo que ves ahí…

En frente de su cama había un espejo enorme, pegado a la puerta de su closset, me miré y le dije, casi sin pensar:

- Veo a una niña solitaria, sin nadie en el mundo que se preocupe por ella, veo a alguien patético, al cuan nadie quiere a su lado, ni siquiera sus padres, la cual le haría un bien a la humanidad si desapareciera….

Dichas estas palabras no aguante más y rompí a llorar y le pregunté a Andre:

- Creí que me ibas a enseñar lo hermosa que era no lo patética que me veo…

Andre se limitó a sonreír y contesto:

- El exterior es solo un reflejo de cómo nos sentimos en el interior, tú no te encuentras bien en tu interior, y lo que está pasando es que lo reflejas en tu exterior. Ahora dime ¿realmente piensas que mereces sentirte como te estas sintiendo?

Dudé por un segundo pero finalmente conteste:

- No, yo no creo que merezca sentirme como me siento en estos momentos, yo merezco algo mejor, no quiero seguir como hasta ahorita, quiero algo mejor, quiero poder amar y que me amen tal cual soy, quiero tener a alguien con quien pueda confiar plenamente, y con el que pueda contar cuando esté en apuros, ya no quiero seguir sacrificándome por alguien que no me valora….

- Muy bien –dijo Andre—ahora dime, ¿sigues creyendo que no vales nada?

- No, ahora me doy cuenta que valgo mucho, criminal, como no me di cuenta antes, en donde tenía la cabeza, claro la tenía con el estúpido cabeza de balón.

- ¿Contestame sinceramente Helga, vas a seguir tras de el?

Esa fue la pregunta que Andre me hizo, yo sinceramente en un principio no sabia que contestar, el haber estado aferrada al cabeza de balón no me ha sido de mucha utilidad que digamos, y por otra parte me ha lastimado mucho el aferrarme a un amor imposible, eso me dejo claras las cosas y conteste….

CONTINUARA….

Espero que este tercer capitulo les guste

Paulina, , Miss Cerezo, mechitas 123, alison, diana carolina, usuratonkashi.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que les guste esta tercera parte y me comenten.

se que no es muy largo y tal vez un tanto deprimente pero es solo el comienzo después la historia se pondrá mas interesante.


	4. Chapter 4 la luz ha tocado a mis puertas

hola, a los pocos que han leído el fic les quiero dar las gracias, me alegro que les guste el fic, dejen sus comentarios, haré lo posible por actualizar mas rápido... aclaración Hey Arnold no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de los que yo cree, son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. bueno y sin más aquí les dejo el cap... espero sea de su agrado...

- Alzando la cabeza y con una mirada llena de seguridad me anime a decir- No, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero seguir tras del tonto cabeza de balón.

André me sonrió, su sonrisa fue sincera pero había algo en su mirada que no me gustaba, era como si el ya tuviera planeado que hacer, se limitó a verme de pies a cabeza, de pronto su sonrisa se convirtió en un sonrisa traviesa, si no hubiera estado tan distraída habría previsto lo que el trataba de hacer, solo sentí como de un empujón me encontraba en una silla frente a tocador, Andre sonrió aún más y me dijo:

- Es hora de mostrarte como te ves ante mis ojos.

Me miro altivo, dio dos palmadas que, ni bien se escucharon, de tras de él apareció un pelotón de sirvientes, unos con ropa, otros con objetos para el cabello, y arreglo personal. Yo estaba anonadada jamás pensé ver un pelotón como ese, bueno no es como si antes yo haya pensado en cambiar mi imagen.

- Hmm…. Andre ¿para qué son todas esas cosas….?

- Ya te lo dije, es hora de que te veas como yo te veo a ti, yo siempre he estado pendiente de lo que pasa en tu vida, y por eso quiero mostrarte lo hermosa que eres, solo hasta que hagas eso vas a poder deshacerte de la máscara que todos conocen como Helga G. Pataki, es hora de dejar esa mascara y aceptarte tal cual eres, ya que lo que hay debajo de la máscara es lo más hermoso que jamás conocí…

Dijo todo esto, primero con una cara de molestia y terminando con una mirada y una sonrisa que no supe descifrar, estaba a punto de replicar con una sarta de cosas mas no pude hacerlo, ya que en ese momento alguien me sujeto el rostro, era una de las criadas supongo, aunque se veía muy bien y la ropa le quedaba perfecto, a mi parecer estaría a la moda, pero que voy a estar sabiendo yo de moda, eso es un tema para la princesa Loyd no para mí.

Esa mujer, a la cual Andre llamó Paulette, era realmente hermosa, de larga y lacia cabellera rubia, unos preciosos ojos azul obscuro, los cuales denotaban profundidad y sabiduría, supongo. Era alta y de piernas largas y bien torneadas, parecía un ángel a mi parecer. Ambos me miraron y parecían niños a punto de hacer alguna travesura, entonces Andre hablo…

- Bien, es hora de empezar…

Sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, todo el pelotón estaba detrás de mí, unas concentradas en mi rostro, otras en cada una de mis manos, otras en mis pies y las que quedaron parecían estar buscando lo que me pareció era ropa.

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, solo sé que ya era de noche y aún no habían terminado con migo, me sentía como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio, todos alrededor mío, mirándome y dándome distintas cosas, tratamientos y haciéndome distintos arreglos, de pronto Andre se paró frente a mí y me dijo:

- Te diría que le hablaras a tus papas para avisar que no vas a llegas a dormir hoy – hizo una pausa, suspiró y dijo - pero sé que no hay nadie más en tu casa, ya que tus "Padres" – lo dijo poniendo comillas – se han ido de viaje a visitar a tu hermana Olga, por lo que hoy te vas a quedar en mi casa y vamos a terminar con lo que empezamos…

Apunto estaba de reclamar, pero el pelotón que tenía encima de mí, no me lo permitió, ya estaba harta de estar por horas en la misma posición, hasta que a eso de la 1 de la mañana André habló nuevamente.

- Por fin terminamos, Ahora si podemos decir que Helga Geraldin Pataki está frente a nosotros….

Dándole vuelta a la silla y destapando los espejos que el mismo había cubierto antes de empezar con su dichosa transformación, me posicionó en medio de los espejos. Yo no podía creer lo que los espejos reflejaban, la Helga G. Pataki que con tanto esmero había creado, como mi mascara ya no se encontraba frente a mí, la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo parecía ser alguien hermosa, con un toque de formalidad sin llegar a serlo realmente, tenía dos perfectas y hermosas cejas, mis ojos azules eran resaltados por un ligero y sensual maquillaje, mis labios tenían brillo, mi cabello caía cual cascada, era largo y lacio, estaba cortado en capas y degrafilado, se veía realmente bien. Llevaba puesta un mayon negro y unas botas de taco grises, esto combinaba con una blusa gris manga larga de un estampado negro.

- ¿Esa realmente soy yo?

- Por supuesto que eres tú, ¿quién más si no?, ya quiero ver la cara de todos mañana en la escuela, cuando te vean…

- ¿Cómo que mañana en la escuela? Si aparte de esta ropa, no tengo nada más que sea así

Le dije señalando la ropa con la que me había vestido esa noche, él se limitó a sonreír, llamo a una de sus mucamas, la cual venía con una maleta enorme. Volteo a verme nuevamente y con una sonrisa algo burlona y traviesa me dijo:

- Bueno, obviamente no te puedo dejar ir a la escuela así, y no te preocupes que mientras tú te transformabas, yo me ocupe de todo tu guardarropa, ya no queda nada de tu ropa anterior, todo lo que vas a necesitar de ahora en adelanta para vestirte, está en esa maleta, ha por cierto, antes de que empieces a renegar sobre tu anterior ropa, solo te diré una cosa, si no te despegas de ella, quedarás hundida en tu pasado, tu eres quien decide lo que será de su vida de ahora en adelante, yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de continuar, pero entenderé si lo que tú quieres es quedarte en el pasado…

No sabía exactamente que responderle, lo que si sabía era que me sentía feliz por el cambio que me ayudó a dar, por lo que con una enorme sonrisa, lo abrase y le susurre al oído.

- Gracias, esto es lo mejor que nadie ha hecho por mí, en serio no sé cómo agradecértelo.

Él se me paró un poco de él, parecía realmente sorprendido de mi actitud, al menos en su mirada, pero la sorpresa desapareció rápidamente dando lugar a una mirada tierna y carismática, aunque no supe con exactitud que significaba la mirada que me dio, me perdí en sus ojo café, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que sus ojos eran de color café chocolate, su mirada era imnotisante, ya me había perdido en sus ojos, cuando el habló.

- Bueno, si hay una manera en la que me puedes pagar…

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras, pensé que me cobraría todo o que me tendría como su sirvienta eternamente, estaba pensando en toda clase de cosas tortuosas para pagarle, cuando me interrumpió de mis pensamientos diciendo:

- Solo quiero que a partir de hoy – una gota escurrió de mi frente – seamos los mejores amigos, yo sé que tienes una mejor amiga, mas no tienes un mejor amigo o ¿me equivoco?

- No – dije negando con la cabeza – no tengo uno, y si lo voy a tener, estaría encantada de que fueras tú.

- Bueno Geraldin, siendo ahora mejores amigos, ¿le gustaría compartir la cena con migo?, sé que es tarde, pero no haz comido nada, así que ¿me concederías el honor de tenerte a mi lado durante la cena?

- Estoy encantada de aceptar la invitación – me sentía como si fuera una princesa o algo parecido, no por ello olvidaba quien era en realidad, pero me encantó recibir ese tipo de atención, ya que él me ofreció su brazo en forma galante, yo lo acepte y nos fuimos a cenar, la cena estuvo deliciosa y aunque mis modales no eran los mejores, a él no pareció importarle, ya que nos la pasamos platicando amenamente y nos reíamos, por mi parte con una sinceridad con la que nunca antes había reído antes, estábamos a punto de terminar la cena cuando le pregunté – ¿A propósito, donde se supone que voy a dormir, con qué y cómo se supone que voy a ir a la escuela mañana?

Simplemente sonrió, pareció que pensaba por algunos segundos y finalmente contestó.

- Tu cuarto está junto al mío, no te preocupes que en la maleta que te enseñe antes también hay ropa para dormir, y por el transporte a la escuela tampoco te preocupes, ya que yo te llevaré a la escuela a partir de mañana…

- Eso me hizo sobre saltar y perder la buena compostura que había tenido hasta el momento y casi gritando le dije – ¿cómo que tú me vas a llevar a la escuela a partir de mañana? Y no se si no lo has notado pero, no tengo como llevar semejante maleta a mi casa….

- El de lo más tranquilo me contesto – Cálmate Helga, la verdad aún no sé como decir esto, es solo que me gustaría que mientras tus padres regresan a casa, me gustaría que te quedaras en esta casa, verás yo no vivo con nadie más en esta casa, excepto claro mi hermana mayor, pero ella llegará mañana… – yo estaba atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante propuesta, lo que si sabía era que vivir en aquella casa no podría ser malo, es decir, en mi casa no tengo tantos lujos y estaría completamente sola por lo menos un mes entero – no te preocupes, tendrás tu propio espacio, además de que mi hermana también está emocionada por conocerte y al igual que yo quiere ayudarte a que te muestres completamente ante los demás, sé que es imprudente y una locura tal vez, pero me encantaría que aceptaras.

- ¿Por qué tu hermana quiere conocerme?

- Bueno pues… porque al igual que yo, ella siempre ha estado observándote y quiere ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

- Solo tengo una pregunta – dije entornando mis ojos y tratando de sonar lo más tranquila que pude, ya que desde el inicio del día tenia curiosidad por saber cómo es que ellos saben cosas de mi – ¿tienes poderes mágicos o algo así, como es posible que me conozcas tan bien si nunca antes nos vimos?

- Te diré la verdad pero promete que no te burlaras o espantaras, recuerda que ya prometiste ser mi mejor amiga – yo solo asentí y después de un suspiro de su parte continuó – la verdad es que nosotros contamos con ciertas habilidades "anormales", nada digno de admirar, veraz en mi caso yo soy capaz de ver a las personas tal cual son en su interior, y no me refiero a lo literal – dijo tratando de bromear – así también me puedo conectar a las personas que son o serán importantes para mí y soy capaz de ver lo que ellos ven y de sentir lo que ellos sienten, así también soy capaz de ver el futuro ya sea cercano o lejano. Y a mi hermana pues, cuando la conozcas ella te dirá a su tiempo sus habilidades…

- Estas de broma cierto – yo no podía creer lo que él me decía, es decir, quien lo haría, creer que tiene capacidades "anormales", parecía cosa de locos- ¿cierto?

- No Helga, no es broma, si no ¿cómo te explicas el hecho de que me metiera en tus sueños o el hecho de que sabía tu nombre cuando nos conocimos en persona?

Tuve que admitir, muy a mi pesar, que a pesar de que sonara loco él tenía razón, con lo del sueño no había otra forma de explicarme el cómo fue que ambos estuvimos o tuvimos el mismo sueño, así que me resigne a creer lo que él me decía y contesté.

- Está bien te creo, pero quiero saber cómo funcionan todas y cada una de tus dichosas habilidades…

- Si te quedas a vivir en esta casa te prometo que te contaré todo lo que quieras – dijo sonriendo coquetamente – y también mi hermana te ayudará mucho.

- Entre cerré los ojos y resignada, porque la curiosidad podía más, contesté – acepto, pero a cambio tu responderás todas mis preguntas.

El me dedico una sonrisa hermosa, mientras asentía en forma de aceptación, después de eso terminamos la cena y galante me volvió a ofrecer su brazo mientras me guiaba a mi habitación, ya en la puerta de mi cuarto él me dijo.

- Hasta mañana Geraldin, por cierto mejor amiga, ¿me harías un favor?

- Por supuesto "mejor amigo", dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Mañana – no parecía muy seguro pero aun así habló – me gustaría sentarme a almorzar con ustedes.

- ¿y por qué debería aceptar?

- Porque me harías un favor enorme si lo hicieras, veras mi primer día fue muy caótico, chicas banales y un tanto huecas se me acercaron y chillaban a mi alrededor, no me agrada recibir ese tipo de atención, siempre me he preguntado, como pueden actuar así frente a alguien que ni siquiera conocen y que seguramente nunca conocerán realmente, porque lo único que les importa es la apariencia física y no la persona en sí.

- WOW – me quede anonadada, yo pensé que el sería el típico chico al cual le gustaban las chicas lindas pero descerebradas – mmm si esas son tus razones, creo que no tengo de otra, chico listo, andas de suerte.

- Gracias, hasta mañana Geraldin.

Esa noche dormí como un bebe, jamás había tenido un sueño tan placentero, soñé que me encontraba acostada en el pasto, rodeada de árboles y flores, a lo lejos se podía distinguir un arroyo, y el canto de los pájaros, cerré mis ojos al sentir la luz del son en mi rostro relajado, y lo único hice fue susurrar:

- la luz ha tocado a mis puertas y yo estoy dispuesta a recibirlas.

Me levanté hasta quedar sentada, admirando el espléndido paisaje que se mostraba ante mí, me hacía sentir tanta paz y tranquilidad, poco a poco todo se fue haciendo blanco. Cuando desperté me sentía tan tranquila y feliz, nunca me sentí igual. Al principio no reconocí donde estaba, hasta que recordé los sucesos del día anterior, aun no podía creer todos los cambios que se dieron en mi vida en un solo día. Me apresuré a donde la maleta estaba, sorprendentemente no había nada en ella, cuando levante el rostro en busca de respuestas, una joven salía del baño, su rostro se me hizo familiar, pero antes de preguntar ella hablo.

- Señorita Geraldin, sus cosas se encuentran en el closet, en el tocador encontrará todo lo necesario para arreglarse, se me ha encargado ayudarla con el maquillaje hasta que pueda hacerlo por usted misma, será mejor que tome un baño ya que pronto será hora de ir a la escuela.

- Si claro, ha, gracias…

- Sophia, soy Sophia…

- Entonces gracias Sophia

Escogí la ropa que me pondría ese día, era una blusa a rayas de color azul oscuro con gris, un pantalón entubado color morado (aunque a mí me parecía azulado) unos botines cafés con tacos, y un reloj para la muñeca, el cabello me lo dejé suelto, ligeramente más cargado hacia el lado izquierdo, el maquillaje era realmente ligero solo enchine y puse rímel a mis pestañas y usé un labial color parla, cuando eché un vistazo al espejo me sorprendí a mí misma murmurando.

- Mi cabello luce hermoso…

- Y así seguirá luciendo, porque tú eres hermosa.

Voltee asustada a ver quién era, aunque por su voz supe que era Andre y voltee más para confirmar que era el que para ver quién era, él se veía realmente bien, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir café, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca dejando sin abrochar los tres primeros botones, dejando al descubierto un poco de su delgado y musculoso pecho. No pude evitar sonrojarme por un segundo ante la imagen que tenía de él, por suerte mis años de ocultar mis sentimientos sirvieron para recomponerme casi al instante, me di una pequeña cachetada, y le respondí.

- Ya vas a empezar, aunque esta vez tengo que admitir que me veo hermosa, te daré la razón pero solo por esta vez ¿entiendes?

- Claro Helga, lo que tú digas…

- Y una cosa más, para ti soy Geraldin – no sé por qué dije eso, pero no quiero que él me diga Helga, cuando es el único que me conoce realmente y por eso él es especial en alguna forma – ¿te quedó claro?

- Por supuesto que si Geraldin, discúlpame – y mientras se disculpaba tomó mi mano y deposito un pequeño beso en su dorso – no volverá a suceder – dijo con una mirada llena de… no sé de qué, solo sé que esa mirada me hizo olvidar todo y únicamente concentrarme en sus ojos, tan bellos y profundos, después de no sé cuánto tiempo reaccione y me regañe mentalmente, para ocultar mi turbación dije

- Dime… ¿exactamente cuánto mides?

- ¿Yo? – parecía confundido con esa pregunta, pero aun así respondió – mido 192 cm. ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

- Pues…. Bueno ayer casi no te pude ver de cerca, me di cuenta que eras alto, pero viéndote de cerca, me pareció que eras más alto de lo que pensé…

- Bueno tú no te quedas atrás, dime cuanto mides….

- Yo, bueno supongo que debo estar por el 1.70m pero no sé cuánto exactamente…

- Bien en ese caso, cuando regresemos te mediré – estaba a punto de replicar pero – Ho mira la hora que es… sígueme por favor.

Quise preguntar a dónde íbamos, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que apenas acabó de hablar, él tomó mi mano y me jalo para que fuera corriendo detrás de él, su casa era realmente grande, tanto que estoy segura que, si fuera yo sola seguramente me perdería dentro. Llegamos a lo que me pareció era un garaje, ahí habían 2 automóviles; sin embargo, mi vista se fijó solamente en uno de ellos, era un AUDI de eso no tenía dudas, pero ¿qué modelo era? No lo sabía y como si el hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento dijo.

- Es un AUDI RS4…

- ¿es tuyo?

- Así es, es mi favorito.

Dijo esto mientras me mostraba una sonrisa amplia y miraba el auto como si algún recuerdo bueno le trajera, quería saber qué tipo de recuerdo era mas no quise entrometerme, porque su semblante se volvió sombrío y triste, aunque solo fue por unos segundos, cuando se recompuso de dijo que ya era hora de ir a clases, y abriéndome la puerta del acompañante, me ofreció su ayuda, cosa que rechacé pero aun así me sentí alagada, el solo negó con la cabeza, suspiró y sin esperar más se rodeó el coche y subió en el.

De camino a la escuela platicamos de todo y de nada a la vez, ya que los temas de conversación eran de música, el clima, los amigos, juegos de infancia, películas, lucha libre, etc. Me sorprendió que en varias cosas teníamos gustos similares y en otras éramos muy diferentes, pero eso me agradaba, ya que sería aburrido que tuviéramos exactamente los mismos gustos. Entre platicas se nos fue el tiempo, y más rápido de lo que pensé, ya estábamos en la escuela y todos se quedaban viendo el carro, sin saber quién era su dueño, una vez estacionado el carro, él se bajó y al igual que cuando subimos él se apresuró a abrir mi puerta antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, me ofreció su mano, yo la acepte con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y bajé del auto. Una vez abajo, todos se me quedaban viendo con desconcierto, al parecer nadie me reconocía, y Andre me volvió a ofrecer su brazo, yo con un poco de vergüenza acepte.

Empezamos a caminar a través del estacionamiento, yo volteaba a todos lados buscando poder visualizar a Phoebe y al pelos de espagueti, perdón, a Gerald para así poder disminuir el bochorno que sentía con todos posando su mirada sobre mí.

Acababa de localizarla, estaba como supuse con Gerald, y al parecer estaba preocupada ya que no dejaba de voltear a todos lados, como tratando de localizar a algo o alguien, inconscientemente sonreí, ya que ella se llevaría una gran sorpresa al verme, Andre al parecer notó mi sonrisa y como si pudiera saber lo que pienso dijo:

- Cuando ella te vea no va a poder creer que eres tú.

- Mmm creo que puedes tener razón, digo yo nunca antes me habría vestido así…

Dije señalando mi ropa, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que la ropa no era lo único diferente en mí, me acerqué a Phoebe y mientras ella y el pelos de espagueti miraban en otra dirección, le agarre el hombro y saludé:

- Oye hermana ¿a quién buscas?

Ella dio un pequeño grito, en cuanto hable, se volteo a verme y casi gritando dijo:

- ¡¿HELGA?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

Todos los que ya nos veían tenían la boca abierta y los que aún no nos veían voltearon inmediatamente y pusieron la cara de sorpresa más graciosa que yo haya visto jamás. Y con la sonrisa más brillante le conteste.

- Quien más podría ser, Criminal Phoebe, me dejas de ver por dos días y ya no te acuerdas de mí.

Al terminar de decir esto, no pude evitar voltear a ver a Arnold el cual se encontraba al lado de Gerald, el cual parecía embobado mientras me miraba, y algo que me complació sobre manera fue el ver como Lila le hablaba y el estoicamente la ignoraba por verme a mí. Reí para mis adentros, ya que es tonto como antes eso habría causado la más exagerada alegría, y ahora solo me complacía por el solo y único hecho de que era Lila la persona a la que ignoraba, ya que ella con los años y todo nunca me cayó bien y no precisamente por Arnold, sino por otras cosas que ella hizo durante la secundaria…

una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a: , jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly, pauli93, Debby, Isabellagodos, Miss Cerezo.

en serio siento la tardanza pero no me había inspirado para continuar, espero que el cap sea de su completo agrado, me encata recibir sus comentarios, ya que me ayudan a mejorar, y pues yo no soy muy buena en describir la ropa o maquillaje asi que pido disculpa porque no creo haber descrito correctamente la ropa y los aspectos, aun así gracias por leerme espero les guste...


	5. Chapter 5 confusiones

**hola, a los pocos que han leído el fic les quiero dar las gracias, me alegro que les guste el fic, dejen sus comentarios, haré lo posible por actualizar mas rápido ya que ahora si estoy de vacaciones... aclaración Hey Arnold no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de los que yo cree, son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. bueno y sin más aquí les dejo el cap... espero sea de su agrado...**

En verdad, si no es por Andre seguramente ahorita estaría llorando o insultando, pero ahora me sentía en paz con migo misma, y por primera vez mi mundo no giraba alrededor del estúpido… es decir, de Arnold.

Por lo que, poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas me acerqué a ellos, y salude…

- Buenos días Arnold, buenos días Lila…

- Bu… buenos días – contestaron los dos, tartamudeando, asombrados de que yo los hubiera saludado sin ningún insulto de por medio.

Después me giré en dirección a Andre, tome el brazo que ya me estaba ofreciendo de manera galante y le dije:

- ¿Nos vamos?...

Antes de que Phoebe pudiera preguntar algo, André y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros.

- Cuál es tu casillero Andre, tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscarlo.

- Mmmm…. Déjame ver… es el 624….

- Más cerca no podrías estar – le dije con una mirada llena de sarcasmo - dime ¿te gusta estar pegado a mí?

- Nooo… como puedes creer eso Helga – me dijo con una mirada llena de inocencia – si lo que más quisiera es estar lejos de ti…

- Jajajaja… graciosito, ya enserio como puede ser que seas mi vecino… hasta donde recuerdo, yo pedí exclusivamente que nadie ocupara ese casillero, y por el gran lio que armé nadie ha ocupado ese casillero…

- Está bien, lo admito, yo pedí que me dieran este casillero, me iban a dar el 213, pero me empeñe tanto en tener este que el director no me pudo negar lo que quería… espero que no te moleste…

En ese momento no sabía si reírme de él o enojarme por usar sus dichosos poderes para averiguar que casillero tenía al lado; sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de pensar en más ya que el timbre sonó, y cada quien debía ir a su respectiva clase, que para la mala suerte de ambos, era la única clase en la que nuestros horarios no coincidían.

- Bien Geraldin, te veré en Geometría, ha y acuérdate que el almuerzo lo vamos a comer juntos…

- Como olvidarlo chocolatito, no te preocupes que en el almuerzo tendrás el honor de ser mi compañía… jajaja

- El honor lo tendrá usted mi bella dama…

Dicho esto me dio un tierno beso en la frente y se fue a su clase, quedé en shock por 5 segundos y sin pensar en más me fui a mi clase. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, en la siguiente clase André ya me estaba esperando afuera del salón, esto me hizo sonreír coquetamente hacia él y tomar el brazo que me brindaba como todo un caballero, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y sonreíamos tontamente, tengo que admitir que a la yo de ahora le agradaba mucho André.

Así pasaron las clases hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Por una extraña razón no podía dejar de sentir que alguien me miraba, aunque muchos nos miraban a André y a mí cuando pasábamos de clase en clase, pero esta mirada estaba constante mente sobre mi o nosotros no lo sé, y como si Andre supiera lo que pasaba, me sonrío maliciosamente, me abrazó repentinamente, me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios, manteniéndome aun abrazada me susurro al oído.

- No voltees, Arnold nos ha estado observando todo el día, ahora está observándonos, le da curiosidad saber qué tipo de relación tenemos tu y yo…

- WOW… lo casanova no se le quita, mmm… podemos pretender que estamos un poco cariñosos….

Se lo dije susurrándole al oído, el solo se separó un poco de mí, me dedico una mirada llena de… lujuria y malicia tal vez, no tuve tiempo de descifrar la mirada que me dedicaba, ya que el coloco su brazo firmemente en mi cintura apretándome cada vez más a él, y con la mano que tenía libre tomo mi mentón, me quedó viendo intensamente, yo no pude hacer más que perderme en sus profundos ojos chocolate, no me di cuenta en que momento nuestros rostros se acercaron a tal punto de sentir nuestras respiraciones y casi besarnos, estábamos cada vez más cerca cuando…

- Helga!... te he estado buscando por todas partes….

Esa fue la entrada más inoportuna que Phoebe pudo haber hecho, me daban ganas de ahorcarla y a la vez agradecerle, ya que muy probablemente si ella no hubiera interferido, Andre y yo nos habríamos besado, el solo pensarlo me hace sonrojarme.

- Ho… Phoebe, discúlpanos estábamos yendo al comedor…

- Ella solo me miro con una sonrisa de no te creo nada – está bien Helga, solamente quería decirte que Gerald y yo te esperamos en la mesa de siempre – se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído – en la noche me contaras todo.

- ¿En la noche?

- Ho cierto, se me olvidaba decirte, pedí permiso a mis papás y me quedaré contigo esta noche después de salir con Gerald, Arnold y Lila, ya que tú casa queda más cerca…

- Si Phoebe como digas, pero por este mes me voy a estar quedando en la casa de André, ya que mis padres no están…

- Mmm… - me dedico una mirada de detective y dijo – Seguramente a Andre no le importara que me quede contigo… ¿o sí?

- Para nada Phoebe, pero necesito que me digas donde vas a estar para irte a recoger a la hora que termines tu cita…

Ella lo miró maliciosamente y le dijo…

- Tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no tú y Helga nos acompañan?, seguramente se divertirán mucho

Yo en ese momento no sabía si matarla o torturarla de la forma más sádica, pero la sonrisa que André mostro en ese momento me hiso cambiar de opinión…

- Me parece una excelente idea, pero no sé si los demás estén de acuerdo con eso….

- Claro que sí, ellos también quieren conocerte…

- Bien podrías decirme en donde nos vemos...

- Claro mira – lo dijo mientras anotaba algo en la mano de Andre – esta es la dirección en la que vamos a estar, a las 5 nos vemos.

- Ok… a esa hora estaremos ahí…

Yo estaba anonadada, que razón tenía el para decidir que ambos debíamos ir y más aun estando el ton… es decir estando Arnold presente…

- Cálmate Geraldin, solo acepte porque estoy segura que te divertirás, además de que es una buena oportunidad de enfrentar a Arnold, ya que nunca podrás superar tu pasado si estas huyendo de él, lo que necesitas es afrontarlo, y esta es una buena oportunidad, quiero que seas capaz de estar cerca de él, sin que sientas la necesidad de ofenderlo.

- Está bien confiaré en ti…

- Ha por cierto no te olvides que hoy llega mi hermana, a esta hora seguramente ya debe estar en la casa, ella te ayudará a arreglarte.

Yo solo quise confiar en él, porque aunque apenas lo conocía sentía que lo conocía de hace mucho, por lo que obedecí y accedí a ir con él.

ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y que el cap etá algo corto, pero en verdad espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios...

estare actualizando mas seguido debido a que por la vacaciones ya tengo tiempo, asi que esperen por el proximo cap...


End file.
